


Clueless (Traducción)

by Igni1LB



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igni1LB/pseuds/Igni1LB
Summary: Después de todo lo que han pasado juntos, todo lo que Derek quiere es que su manada esté conectada con fuertes y prósperos lazos de manada. Y en su mayor parte, está funcionando. La manada está creciendo, sanando, feliz.Solo necesita descubrir por qué Stiles lo odia tanto.- x -Esta obra pertenece a HappyJuicyfruit, (https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyJuicyfruit/pseuds/HappyJuicyfruit), la cual me ha dando autorización para la traducción de su escrito. Si desean leer la versión original hay tienen el enlace de su perfil para leerlo.





	Clueless (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Clueless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12490528) by [HappyJuicyfruit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyJuicyfruit/pseuds/HappyJuicyfruit). 



**Capítulo único**

 

"¿Entonces me estás diciendo que no tenemos idea de qué es esto?", Preguntó Derek.

La manada estaba reunida en el loft de Derek. Todos sentados alrededor de la sala de estar. Scott, Stiles y Erica habían reclamado el sofá, todos ellos leyendo libros sobre criaturas míticas al azar. Allison, Lydia e Isaac habían hecho sus propios nidos en el piso con almohadas y mantas. Lydia y Allison estaban leyendo el bestiario, Isaac estaba navegando por internet en busca de cualquier cosa útil. Boyd y Jackson se habían sentado en las sillas. Ninguno de los dos parecía interesado en investigar, y Derek estaba bastante seguro de que Jackson estaba jugando en su teléfono detrás del libro que había apoyado en su regazo.

Derek había llamado a una reunión de la manada para descubrir qué estaba pasando en Beacon Hills. Aunque aparentemente él era el único convencido de que algo estaba pasando. Derek caminó alrededor del piso de su loft, estaba demasiado inquieto para sentarse. Habían estado allí por poco más de una hora, y estaba seguro de que al menos ya tendrían una teoría.

Todo el grupo dio un suspiro unánime ante las palabras de Derek, a excepción de Stiles, quien seguía hojeando el libro en su regazo, con la cabeza inclinada e ignorando por completo a Derek.

"Todavía no estamos seguros de que esto sea algo", dijo Lydia desde su nido de mantas en el suelo. "Solo ha habido algunas perturbaciones para estallar, ¿por qué estás tan seguro de que algo está mal?"

Todos se volvieron hacia Derek, que les devolvió la mirada. Todos sabían sobre los "disturbios" que sucedían en las afueras de la ciudad recientemente. Se encontraron árboles colisionados a un lado de la carretera, aunque no hubo tormentas recientemente. Los excursionistas informaban ruidos extraños que venían del bosque. Los agricultores locales dijeron que su ganado desaparecía. Las últimas noticias eran de una mujer que conducía a la ciudad cuyo automóvil se había estrellado contra algo. La teoría era un alce, teniendo en cuenta cómo había acabado su automóvil, pero a Derek le pareció difícil de creer. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien vio un alce cerca de Beacon Hills? La mujer no había podido dar una declaración sobre lo que la había golpeado debido a la pérdida de memoria por el accidente. Entonces esa ventaja era un callejón sin salida.

Además de todo esto, Derek solo tenía una sensación incómoda. Como si algo estuviera invadiendo su territorio. Algo que quería quitárselo. Sabía que era el único que lo sentía porque era el Alfa, y esta era la tierra de los Hale. Pero aún así, ¿seguramente algún miembro de su manada le creería?

"Es  _algo_ ", gruñó Derek, deseando de nuevo que hubiera otro adulto en esta manada con él. Todos estos malditos adolescentes, no se tomaban nada en serio.

Isaac rodó sus ojos, "bueno no nos estás dando mucho para seguir. ¿Algo en el bosque que hace ruidos extraños y come ganado? Eso podría ser cualquier cosa. Podría ser un coyote". Cerró la pantalla de la computadora portátil, claramente dándose por vencido.

"Los coyotes no arruinan tu coche cuando los golpeas", señaló Derek.

"¿Creí que se encontró con un alce?", Preguntó Scott, sonando confundido.

"Eso es exactamente lo que dice el informe oficial".

"Lo que sea", dijo Jackson, sentándose desde donde se había recostado en su silla. De hecho, tenía su teléfono encendido y los estaba apagando. Derek lo miró mientras la joven beta arrojaba su libro sobre la mesa. "¿Por qué todos estamos aquí? La investigación es el trabajo de Lydia y Stilinski, no es que el resto de nosotros sepa lo que estamos haciendo de todos modos ".

Hubo un murmullo de acuerdo del resto de la manada, y Derek gruñó mientras los veía a todos comenzar a guardar sus libros y laptops. Excepto, una vez más, Stiles, que todavía estaba demasiado absorto en el libro que estaba leyendo para darse cuenta de que las personas a su alrededor estaban teniendo una conversación.

"Relájate Derek, Jackson tiene razón. Todos aquí son bastante inútiles aparte de Stiles y yo. Seguiré buscando en el bestiario, Stiles puede seguir leyendo los libros. Te contestaremos en un día o dos si encontramos algo, ¿no es así, Stiles? "Se volvió para mirar al chico en el sofá, frunciendo el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba leyendo," ¡Stiles! ", Le gritó más fuerte.

Stiles no la miro al sonar su nombre, Scott tuvo que empujarlo para llamar su atención. Derek puso los ojos en blanco cuando el chico levantó la vista y luego miró a todos confundidos. "¿Nos damos por vencidos?", Preguntó.

"Stiles", repitió Lydia, golpeteando su pie mientras hablaba, "tú y yo vamos a seguir investigando por nuestra cuenta. Quédate con los libros, leeré el bestiario. Nos contactaremos mañana, ¿suena bien?"

Stiles asintió, cerrando su libro y poniéndose de pie con todos los demás. "Gran idea, Lyds. Ni siquiera sé por qué todos los demás están aquí. Todos son malos en la investigación ".

"Sí, Lydia y Jackson ya lo señalaron. Lo cual sabrías, si te molestaras en prestar atención a tus compañeros de manada". Derek gruñó. Si era honesto, estaba avergonzado de que todos menos él supieran quién debería estar investigando. Pero no tenía que ser honesto, Stiles era molesto sin la vergüenza adicional.

Scott lo fulminó con la mirada, pero Stiles lo rechazó. "No te preocupes, hombre agridulce, descubriremos qué hay al acecho en tu preciosa tierra".

Derek gruñó de nuevo, pero antes de que pudiera pensar en una réplica, todos los adolescentes habían salido del loft. Excepto Isaac, que había subido a su habitación. Por lo general, dejaban a Derek con toda la limpieza. Derek refunfuñó mientras recogía las mantas, las latas de refrescos y las bolsas de papas fritas.

Malditos adolescentes.

\-----

Tres días después, no había tenido noticias de Lydia ni de Stiles. Él pasó los días sintiéndose inquieto. Fue al bosque en numerosas ocasiones, pero todo lo que pudo oler era el hedor familiar de la vida silvestre, la vida vegetal y la tierra. La tierra tenía un olor más fuerte, como si hubiera más de lo que debería haber, pero eso fue todo. Eso fue todo lo que pudo obtener.

Todo se veía igual también. No hay ni un árbol fuera de lugar.

Entonces, ¿por qué coño no se iba este sentimiento?

Llamó primero a Lydia, pero ella no respondió. Él la llamó de nuevo con el mismo resultado.

Gruñó con frustración, caminando hacia su sofá para hundirse y frotarse las manos sobre los ojos. Si Lydia no respondía, tendría que llamar a Stiles. Y si llamaba a Stiles, tendría que hablar con Stiles. Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, uno pensaría que estaría bien llamar a un miembro de su manada. Después de Gerard, y los Alfas, y las hadas, y el vampiro. Estaba seguro en su papel de Alfa. La manada está ahora conectada, todos estaban a salvo. Cuando había tiempo libre entre las amenazas, Derek se había asegurado de pasar tiempo con todos ellos, fortalecer el vínculo con la manada ... Excepto con Stiles.

No es que no lo haya intentado con Stiles, porque lo ha hecho. Lo invita a todas las reuniones de la manada y a las reuniones ... siempre terminan hablando con otras personas.

La primera pausa de seguridad entre las amenazas para su pequeña manada había sido después de los Alfas. La manada aún estaba separado entre los betas de Derek, y Scott y sus amigos. Derek había decidido que las salidas podrían ser una buena idea. No estarían en el territorio de nadie. Los adolescentes en realidad podrían ser adolescentes por una vez. Y Derek podría hacer que se mezclen. Había decidido comenzar de forma pequeña, por lo que invitó a Isaac, Erica, Scott y Stiles a un partido de béisbol. Sabía que todos disfrutaban del deporte, por lo que al menos tendrían un terreno común para hablar.

¡Y funcionó! Scott e Isaac se habían dado cuenta. Erica finalmente se había relajado, relajándose por primera vez desde que los Alfas la habían llevado.

Había sido un éxito, excepto, por supuesto, Stiles. Stiles parecía divertirse. Gritando a los jugadores y comiendo tres perritos calientes. Pero él no habló con nadie. Y cuando Derek intentó hablar con él, Stiles lo ignoró por completo.

Cuando llegó a casa esa noche, Derek había sentido que su vínculo con Erica, Isaac y Scott se fortalecía. Scott se ha conectado más con Isaac y Erica también. Había sido una salida exitosa.

Excepto, por supuesto, para Stiles. Cuya unión con la manada se había sentido igual que antes. Fue frustrante. Pero Derek no se había dado por vencido.

Había hecho algunas salidas con los otros compañeros de manada, y todo estaba funcionando. Se estaban conectando como una manada apropiada. Derek sintió que sus ataduras vibraban saludablemente entre ellos todas las noches antes de irse a dormir.

Excepto por Stiles. Derek no había tenido tiempo de invitar al niño a otra cosa antes de que la siguiente amenaza estuviera en ellos. Las hadas habían sido criaturas confusas, engañando a la gente y jugando con cosas, todo para hacer reír. Stiles había sido quien lo había averiguado entonces. Derek había tratado de felicitarlo, ¡pero el niño nunca escuchaba! Derek acababa de decir que Stiles había hecho un gran trabajo, cuando Stiles se volvió hacia él y le dijo: "Oh, lo siento, hombre lobo, ¿me estabas hablando?"

Más allá de lo frustrante.

Sin embargo, tan pronto como todo se calmó, Derek había empezado nuevamente los viajes de salida. Invitó a Allison, Stiles y Boyd a una película. Una de las películas de maravilla que él sabía que todos disfrutaban. Allison y Boyd habían acordado ir, pero Stiles dijo que no veía películas en los cines.

¿Qué?¿Cuan pretencioso es eso? ¿Quién no iba a ver películas al cine?

En cambio, Stiles planeó una maratón de películas para la manada al completo. Todos fueron invitados, por lo tanto, por supuesto, Derek incluso no pudo pasar a nadie a la vez con ninguno de ellos. Las quedadas con la manada en general fueron buenas, pero nada se había fortalecido ese día.

Entonces un vampiro había venido a la ciudad. Una gran parte del grupo había resultado herido, incluido Stiles, pero finalmente habían encontrado una manera de matarlo gracias a Lydia.

Ahora estaban aquí, la mayoría de la manada a mitad de su último año. Nada había sucedido desde el vampiro. Hasta ahora eso es todo. Derek había intentado algunas salidas más. Había invitado a Stiles a uno de ellos, un concierto en Los Ángeles de algún artista famoso, Lady Rara o algo así.

Stiles se rió abiertamente en su rostro, y luego dijo rotundamente que no. Incluso tuvo el valor de parecer ofendido.

Derek había renunciado después de eso. Eso fue hace un mes. Stiles obviamente no quería pasar tiempo con él, entonces, ¿por qué Derek se estaba esforzando tanto? Stiles probablemente iría a la universidad y dejaría a la manada atrás. Derek solo tiene que aguantarlo por unos meses más.

Derek suspiró. Stiles era irritante, grosero y solo estaba en la manada por culpa de Scott. Pero él necesitaba saber si había encontrado algo.

Pulsó el botón de llamada y se llevó el teléfono a la oreja. Sin respuesta.

Típico.

Entonces su teléfono sonó.

De Stiles:

 _No he encontrado nada sólido todavía. Sin embargo, Lyds y yo estamos bastante seguros de que es una criatura del bosque_.

Para Stiles:

_¿Como una ninfa? ¿Por qué no estás contestando tu teléfono?_

De Stiles:

_No descartamos la ninfa. Estamos buscando gnomos y trolls ahora._

De Stiles:

_Enviar mensajes de texto es mejor para mí._

Derek miró su teléfono con el ceño fruncido. Enviar mensajes de texto es mejor para mí. Qué gilipollas.

Para Stiles:

_Bueno. Mantenme informado._

Stiles envía un emoji con los pulgares hacia arriba. Derek arrojó su teléfono en el sofá y se alejó.

\-----

Derek estaba corriendo. Sus pies rápidos encuentran fácilmente un camino a través de los árboles. Sintió a los miembros de su manada corriendo a su lado. Los lobos se acercan, los humanos solo un poco atrás.

Stiles tenía razón, eran trolls.

Trolls. 5 de ellos. No eran las criaturas más inteligentes, pero eran salvajemente territoriales. Y aparentemente habían decidido que Beacon Hills sería su nuevo territorio. Derek había sentido la pérdida de la tierra que ya habían reclamado. Cuanta más tierra reclaman, más grande es la que obtienen. Estaban hechos de la suciedad y la descomposición del bosque. Sus cuerpos gigantes olían como el suelo del bosque bajo sus pies. A las criaturas no les importaba dónde golpeaban sus brazos. Simplemente querían más territorio.

Se movieron silenciosamente entre los árboles, sus pies moviéndose con la tierra, como la tierra. Pero dejaron la distracción a su paso. Si no los detenían ahora, definitivamente habría una muerte en el futuro cercano.

Habían decidido perseguirlos la noche anterior a la luna llena. Los lobos estaban en su punto más fuerte sin perder el control. Los trolls no fueron afectados.

También era un viernes, y toda su maldita manada estaba en el instituto. Derek no podía hacer que perdieran más la escuela. Lo haría quedar mal.

Entonces, aquí estaban. Corriendo tras un grupo de trolls a través del bosque de Beacon Hills.

Los lobos los derrotaron, y los humanos los siguieron con un brebaje dormido que Lydia y Stiles habían preparado. Debería mantenerlos inconscientes el tiempo suficiente para encontrar la forma de enviarlos a otro lugar. Scott se negó a matarlos ... y Derek no quería admitir que no sabía cómo matarlos de todos modos.

Los trolls eran extraños. Ni siquiera sangraron cuando los cortó. Tampoco tenían latido del corazón. ¿Qué se supone que tienes que hacer con eso?

Se detuvo mientras miraba a Jackson y Boyd tomar el cuarto. Prácticamente tuvieron que arrancarle la cabeza para hacerlo, pero la cosa estaba viva.

Escuchó el deslizamiento del suelo, el único sonido que hicieron para los lobos. Solo quedaba uno más, no debería ser tan difícil. Cerró los ojos, se centró en su oído. Boyd y Jackson estaban jadeando a su lado. Scott y Erica corrían, a unos 50 pies a su izquierda.

Isaac y Allison estaban susurrando entre ellos entre los árboles. Derek los había elegido como sus ojos en el cielo, había sido útil. Y lo tranquilizó, y Lydia y Stiles tenían respaldo si lo necesitaban.

Escuchó a Lydia decirle a Stiles que podría terminar con la tercera en la suya. Debería comenzar el cuarto antes de recuperarse. Escuchó a Stiles mientras comenzaba a dirigirse hacia ellos, rompiendo entre la maleza.

Escuchó la mugre moviéndose.

Se movió hacia ella antes de darse cuenta de dónde venía.

"¡Stiles, regresa!" Gritó Isaac desde las copas de los árboles.

Stiles siguió caminando, pero alzó la vista, "¿qué?"

Derek se presionó más rápido. Podía verlo ahora, y la enorme pila de tierra moviéndose hacia él.

"¡Vuelve!" Gritaron Isaac y Allison.

"¡Stiles, baja!" Gritó Derek.

Stiles dejó de caminar. Miró alrededor con confusión, "¿qué? No puedo ..."

Lo cortaron, pero una mata de tierra lo golpeó en la espalda y lo envió a tres metros por el aire para estrellarse contra un arbusto.

Derek rugió enojado, saltando por el aire para atacar al monstruo antes de que pudiera llegar a Stiles de nuevo. Le cortó el brazo antes de que sintiera que la tierra temblaba a su lado, y otro lobo se unió a su rugido. Isaac se había unido a él desde los árboles.

Juntos consiguieron que el troll cayera al suelo. Esta vez Derek le arrancó la cabeza. Sin embargo, no le importaba si estaba vivo o muerto, había lastimado a un miembro de su manada.

Tan pronto como Derek estaba seguro de que la cosa no se movería de nuevo, se volvió para mirar a Stiles. Scott ya estaba allí, levantando el cuerpo inconsciente de Stiles del piso.

"Tiene un corazón fuerte, así que debería estar bien. Sin embargo, deberíamos llevarlo con mi madre, asegurarnos de que no sea una conmoción cerebral o algo peor ", dijo Scott, que ya se dirigía fuera del bosque.

Derek asintió, envió a Isaac y Allison con él. No quedaba mucho por hacer aquí de todos modos.

\-----

Una vez que Lydia declaró a todos los trolls inconscientes en el futuro previsible, el resto de la manada se metió en sus autos para dirigirse a la casa de McCall. Derek trató de no preocuparse, Scott dijo que Stiles estaría bien. Pero él y Stiles realmente no tenían un vínculo. Todo lo que podía sentir era que Stiles estaba vivo, y dolorido. La preocupación que sentía irradiando a través de Scott era más fuerte.

Gruñó de frustración mientras se acercaba a la casa. Estaba enojado con Stiles por negarse a vincularse con él. Estaba enojado con el idiota por no escuchar a su manada. ¿Por qué se había quedado allí? ¿Qué le pasaba?

Para cuando llegó a la casa, tenía los dientes descubiertos y los ojos rojos.

Se adentro a la casa sin llamar. Scott salió corriendo de la sala de estar luciendo alarmado.

"¡Woah, Derek, cálmate!"

Derek gruñó, no podía calmarse, "¿Dónde está?"

"¡Él está bien! Mi madre acaba de terminar de mirarlo, está en el sofá, ¡está bien! "

Scott trató de abrirse paso, pero Derek lo empujó. Isaac se apartó de su camino tan pronto como vio a Derek irrumpir en la habitación. Allison se mantuvo firme desde su lugar detrás del sofá, pero ella no dijo nada para detenerlo tampoco.

Derek se detuvo a un pie de distancia de Stiles, mirando al chico en el sofá. Stiles se sentó, se frotó la cabeza con una mano y parecía confundido.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" Derek le escupió.

"¿Derek?"

Derek gruñó, sus ojos brillaban rojos.

"¿Qué fue eso, Stiles? ¿Por qué no volviste? ¿Por qué no bajaste?"

Stiles sacudió sus brazos, "¡cómo se suponía que sabría que la cosa estaba justo detrás de mí!"

"¡Porque te lo dijimos! Gritamos para que pudieras salir del camino!"Gritó Derek, apretó las manos en puños a detenerse de agarrar al niño lesionado.

"No pude entender lo que estabas diciendo, ¡todos me gritaron al mismo tiempo!"

Derek gruñó profundamente en su pecho, esa fue una excusa patética. "¡No escuchas, nunca escuchas a tus compañeros de manada!"

"Pero yo..."

"Suficiente. No quiero tus excusas. No tendré a alguien como tú en mi manada, Stiles. O aprendes a escuchar, o estás fuera. ¡Claramente, no te importa lo que le pase al resto de la manada cuando estás demasiado ocupado como para poner atención! "

Stiles se inclinó hacia atrás, parpadeando hacia él. "¿Me estás echando del pelotón porque no puedo oír?"

"¡Porque no escuchas!"

Stiles se levantó tan rápido que Derek tuvo que retroceder un paso para apartarse de su camino. Derek se sorprendió al ver lágrimas en sus ojos, no creía que a Stiles le importara lo suficiente como para que llorara por la manada.

"Que te jodan, Derek Hale." Stiles hervía, ojos llorosos mirándole, antes de que se estaba convirtiendo y pisando fuerte fuera de la habitación. La puerta de la calle se cerró de golpe detrás de él, sacudiendo toda la casa.

La casa estaba en silencio por un segundo. Derek contuvo la respiración, tratando de calmarse. De repente, algo estaba presionando contra él.

Scott. Scott siguió presionando hasta que Derek agarró sus muñecas, "Scott, detente".

Scott tiró de sus brazos, mirándolo. "¿Qué mierda fue eso, Derek? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Stiles?"

Derek tomó un último respiro calmante. "Lo hizo por sí mismo".

"¿Qué?" Scott balbuceó, luciendo furioso. "Jesús, Derek, pensé que eras mejor que esto." Dio un último empujón Derek, antes de salir corriendo de la casa después de Stiles.

"Eso fue bastante duro, Derek", dijo Jackson desde su derecha. Jackson pensó que estaba siendo severo.

Derek se volvió para ver que toda la manada estaba al completo en la habitación, todos ellos mirándolo como si fuera un monstruo.

"¿Qué? Él necesita aprender a escuchar. Él va a ser asesinado ".

"¿Pero decirle que aprenda a escuchar? Eso es muy jodido, Derek, incluso para ti ", dijo Erica.

Derek frunció el ceño, comenzando a sentirse incómodo, "¿por qué? Él puede aprender. Todos ustedes aprendieron ".

"Sí, pero decirle a Stiles que escuche más es como decirte que seas más humano. Es imposible para ti hacerlo, y no es justo "dijo Isaac encogiéndose de hombros.

Bien, ahora estaba confundido. Lo que lo hizo enojarse más.

"Él puede aprender o puede irse. No tendré un humano desobediente en mi manada".

"¿Desobediente?", Responde Lydia, "Stiles fue quien encontró todo de los trolls. No es desobediente, Derek, solo tienes que aprender a hablar con él". Lydia lo miraba como si fuera un idiota.

Derek frunció el ceño, "él sabe cómo hablar, ¿qué quieres decir? Hablo con él como hablo con todos los demás ".

Lydia puso los ojos en blanco, "Stiles tiene dificultad para escuchar Derek, no puedes simplemente hablarle como lo haces con todos los demás".

Derek se congeló. "¿Qué?"

Todos se miraron el uno al otro incómodamente. Aparte de Lydia, que ahora parecía molesta.

"¿No te diste cuenta de que lee los labios la mitad del tiempo? Él tiene problemas en las multitudes. Por lo general, ¿necesita un toque físico para llamar su atención?"

"Uh, yo..."

"Por el amor de Dios, Derek, es de _tu manada_! ¿Cómo no sabes esto?"

Derek forcejeó, no lo sabía.

"Stiles no está fuera de la manada", continuó Lydia, "este es  _tu_  error, ve  _tu_  a arreglarlo".

Lydia le lanzó una última mirada fulminante, antes de girar sobre sus talones y salir de la casa. El resto de la manada la siguió, todos disparando a Derek con miradas decepcionadas.

\-----

Después de que la manada se había ido, Derek se obligó a salir de la casa y subir a su automóvil. No quería molestar a la madre de Scott más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Ahora estaba sentado aquí, mirando al volante.

Stiles tenía dificultad para escuchar. No notó conversaciones a su alrededor porque no las escuchaba.

No ignoró a Derek, simplemente no lo escuchó.

No se había agachado porque no había entendido sus palabras.

Mierda.

Stiles no veía películas en los cines.

Stiles prefiria mensajes de texto.

Habían visto la maratón de películas con subtítulos. La luz de su teléfono parpadea cuando tiene un mensaje de texto entrante. Derek había encontrado anteriormente que estas dos cosas eran molestas.

Derek era un jodido idiota.

No es de extrañar que Stiles se riera de él cuando lo invitó a un concierto.

Derek dejó caer su cabeza contra el volante, gimiendo ante su propia estupidez.

Sintió que la manada estaba unida. Scott estaba enojado. Stiles estaba herido. Derek realmente se había equivocado esta vez.

\-----

Esperó hasta la mañana para ir a hablar con Stiles. Le dio al adolescente una noche para recuperarse de una herida en la cabeza y, con un poco de suerte, calmarse lo suficiente para dejar que Derek lo explicara.

No es que él supiera lo que iba a decir ...

Cuando llegó a la casa de Stilinski estaba en silencio adentro. Sin embargo, cuando subió a la ventana de Stiles, vio a Stiles y a su padre, que estaban de pie en la sala haciendo gestos rápidos el uno al otro.

Derek había visto a Stiles y Scott hacer extraños gestos el uno al otro antes. Nada tan elaborado como esto, y solo movimientos breves. Lo había descartado porque eran extraños, después de todo Stiles siempre agitaba sus brazos. Ahora era bastante obvio que habían estado hablando el lenguaje de señas.

Derek tuvo que contenerse para no golpear su cabeza contra la pared frente a él. Sin embargo, apretó su rostro contra esta. Siempre pensó que era inteligente, pero aparentemente era la persona más tonta del mundo. ¿Qué clase de Alfa no notó que uno de sus compañeros de manada era difícil de escuchar? un mal alfa.

"Tendré más cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? Lo prometo. "La voz de Stiles entró por la ventana, sacando a Derek de sus propios pensamientos.

"Solo quiero que estés a salvo. Te amo, niño ".

Hubo crujidos y el sonido de aplausos. Los dos se estaban abrazando, obviamente teniendo un momento. Derek ahora se sentía como un acosador total, pasando el tiempo afuera de la ventana de un adolescente y escuchando su conversación con su padre.

"Yo también te amo, papá". Murmuró Stiles.

Derek los desconectó después de eso. Solo escuchó de nuevo cuando oyó cerrarse la puerta principal, y luego el sonido del patrullero en marcha.

Cierto. Ahora era su oportunidad. Él solo tenía que encontrar una manera de ...

La ventana a su lado se abrió, y Stiles se asomó.

"Puedes entrar ahora, lobo acosador".

Derek asintió, deslizándose por la ventana detrás de Stiles. El chico retrocedió unos pasos y se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo desde el centro de la habitación.

Derek se quedó donde estaba. Es posible que Stiles no quiera que se quede mucho tiempo, después de todo.

"¿Cómo supiste que estaba allí afuera?"

Stiles levantó una ceja hacia él, "podía verte".

"Claro", dijo Derek, sintiéndose incómodo. Miró alrededor de la habitación por un segundo antes de volverse hacia Stiles. "Lo siento, sobre ayer ... no sabía".

Stiles frunce el ceño, "¿no sabías qué?"

"Acerca de ... que eres ..." Derek hace un gesto en su cabeza.

Stiles ahora lo está mirando, "¿Estás tratando de insinuar que soy mentalmente inestable o algo así? Porque eso es algo bastante ofensivo".

"¡No!" Derek suspiró, pasándose una mano por la cara, "No sabía que ... no podías oír bien" dijo Derek sin convicción, cruzándose de brazos en una postura defensiva que no podía sacudirse.

Stiles lo miró por unos segundos, con la cara en blanco, "¿no sabías que me era dificil escuchar?"

Derek cerró los ojos, escuchando a Stiles decir que todo parecía horrible. "Lo siento, nadie me lo dijo, no sabía ... nunca hubiera ..."

"¿Invitarme a un concierto? ¿Parecer enojado cuando no noté que hablabas conmigo? ¿Amenazar con echarme de la manada porque no 'escucho'? "Stiles se calló, su cara todavía inquietantemente en blanco.

"Um, ¿todo lo de arriba?"

Hubo un latido de silencio, y luego Stiles echó hacia atrás la cabeza y se echó a reír.

Derek se quedó allí, parpadeando por la sorpresa.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó después de que Stiles se hubiera reído por dos minutos seguidos. El chico ahora estaba inclinado, agarrándose el estómago. Stiles no levanta la cabeza. Derek gira los ojos hacia sí mismo, Stiles probablemente no lo había escuchado. Esto tomaría un tiempo para acostumbrarse.

Avanza, recordando que Lydia dijo que Stiles necesita un toque físico para llamar su atención. Stiles se pone de pie otra vez antes de que Derek lo alcanzara.

"Oh hombre, eso es gracioso. Amigo, ¡deberías ver tu cara ahora mismo! Parece que te estás disculpando por matar a mi primer hijo o algo así. "Stiles resopla, pareciendo demasiado complacido por esta situación.

Derek se pone de pie. ¿No debería sentirse mal por esto? Él abre la boca, pero no salen palabras.

"Esto realmente explica mucho. Siempre pensé que eras solo un  gilipollas insensible ".

Derek se estremece, como que era. Bueno, por un centavo ...

"Pensé que eras un insoportable hiperactivo".

Stiles le sonríe, "Lo soy. Un insoportable hiperactivo que es sordo de un oído y solo tiene un oído parcial en el otro ".

Derek frunce el ceño. "Lo siento, no me di cuenta de que era tan malo".

Stiles se encoge de hombros, lo despide, "aparentemente lo escondo bien. Siempre tuve una audición parcial, así que aprendí ASL y cómo leer labios y lenguaje corporal al mismo tiempo que estaba aprendiendo a hablar ".

Derek observa a Stiles mientras comienza a moverse por su habitación, obviamente considerando la conversación terminada. Se pregunta sobre la historia de Stiles, siempre tuvo una audición parcial, ¿eso significaba que no siempre era sordo de un oído? Derek niega con la cabeza. Stiles le diría si quería que Derek supiera.

"Muy bien chico, ¿te unes a mí o no?"

Derek niega con la cabeza otra vez, despejando sus pensamientos. Cuando mira hacia arriba, encuentra a Stiles sentado en su cama, con un mando de la PlayStation a su disposición como invitación.

El pecho de Derek se calienta al verlo. Había pensado que Stiles no quería ser parte de la manada, pero Derek ahora se daba cuenta de que esto era solo por una gran falta de comunicación.

Cogió el mando y se sentó en la cama junto a Stiles. Él podría aprender a hablar con Stiles. Lydia había tenido razón después de todo.

Era de su manada. Él podría arreglarlo.


End file.
